


Witness

by i_am_red_handed



Series: The War of The Roses [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Adding to the Noblesse Lore, Events long before the start of Noblesse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_red_handed/pseuds/i_am_red_handed
Summary: When the previous lord was just Erga Kinesis Di Satia, a lord-in-training, he was dragged by his father to a once-in-a-lifetime event, unknown to most nobles. There, he first met the Noblesse. Or rather, the Noblesses.
Series: The War of The Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056668
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> I named the previous lord, Satia, which is derived from Satya in Sanskrit. Satya means Truthfulness which seems to be in line with the previous lord's character. As to why I chose that name, it's because wikis says that Raskreia's name was derived from Sanskrit too so I thought to just continue the theme of naming the lords with Sanskrit words.

Satia thinks he woke up in the hell version of Lukedonia the moment he turned 150 years old. And the nightmare is still continuing, even 50 years later.

“Stop this needless drama, son.” His father, the current lord of the nobles, interjected. It seems that he has voicing out his thoughts out loud

As the only heir of the current lord, he must undergo rigorous training in order to be the best lord who can rule the nobles. The training wasn’t that hard, but it robbed Satia’s time to have fun.

“We have given you 150 years to have ‘fun’.” His father snorted. “I was 50 years old when the previous lord started training me for my duty. So stop whining like a brat”

Oops, look like he voiced that out loud again. 

Or not.

“Stop reading my thoughts, father!” Satia pouted. He stopped on his tracks and crossed his arms. “Where are we going anyways? We’re almost at the edge of the forbidden forest!”

The current lord leapt to where his son stopped.

“We’re attending the rebirth of the Noblesse.”

“Why are we going to see the birth of- wait what?!” Satia snapped his head towards his father, his face full of confusion. “What do you mean by ‘rebirth’?” Isn’t the Noblesse in seclusion?

“I’ll explain on our way to his temple.” He then held Satia’s hand then started leaping through trees again, dragging his son along.

Satia corrected his form and shook off his father’s hand as he leapt alongside his father.

“When we say that there is only one person who can be called Noblesse, we mean it literally. The Noblesse you have seen before is the same Noblesse since the dawn of time.”

“Ehhhhh??? He doesn’t look old??” Satia shouted in surprise.

“He doesn’t look old because he gets rebirthed every 2000 years.”

“What does even rebirth mean? Does he go back to his mother’s womb or something?”

The current lord laughed so hard. “You know, I said the same thing when the previous lord told me about it.”

Satia blushed from being laughed at.

The current lord cleared his throat and resumed his serious expression.

“When it’s time for his rebirth, he turns into a huge flaming bird and wraps himself in a cocoon made of blood. I believe the mortals call this form of his, a phoenix.”

“So that huge flaming bird who lit up the sky of Lukedonia as bright as the mortal’s morning sky 50 years ago was him?” 

“Yes.”

“He sounded to be in pain. Why go through all of that? Can’t he just continue living as normal?”

The current lord smiled at his son.

“Because of the Noblesse’s neverending duty as the protector and judge of the nobles. He needs to be always in top shape to fulfil that. However, his worldly body can’t contain his godly power. It breaks down as years go by. That’s why he needed to make a new one. He has to undergo rebirth.”

Satia went silent for a while. He has many questions in his mind. Like why can’t he just pass down his power to a new Noblesse? Is his only purpose to protect his race? That sounds awful. And lonely. 

The current lord let his son stew in his own thoughts. However, he was surprised by his next barrage of questions. 

“Isn’t doing the same work for thousands and thousands of years exhausting? Why doesn't he get help? Like share his power to someone so he could have some time to let go and play?”

It’s the current lord who then turned silent. But before he could answer his son, they arrived at the temple.

Eight bald men in long black cloaks welcomed them. They bowed down once the Lord and Satia went closer to them.

“Thank you for coming, Lord and lord-in-training. You are just right in time. The cocoon is close to opening. Please follow us inside.” Their eyes shut like they’re blind but were walking forwards unhindered. This is the first time Satia saw these nobles. He found them creepy. 

“Father, who are these people?” Satia asked telepathically.

“They are a group of people who devoted themselves in serving and providing the needs of the Noblesse.” The current lord replied. “They have abandoned everything just to be of service to their master. They are supposed to have no worldly desires, no envies. That’s why they shut their eyes. Unable to be tempted.”

That made them extra creepy in Satia’s books.

The father and son followed the blind men through winding hallways and descending stairs until they reached a huge pair of doors. The doors automatically opened inwards, revealing a blinding white room. The room was so white, Satia can’t see how high the ceiling was or how big the room is. The whiteness of the background draws the eyes to look at the blood red heart-shaped object in the middle.

It must be the cocoon, Satia thought. Though, it resembled a fleshy human heart organ more than a cocoon. Several bald blind men are kneeling in front of it, left hand resting on their chest.

The father and son settled 50 steps from the door, a bit farther from the center where the cocoon is. The blind bald men paid no heed to them. After all, they are just there to be a representative of the nobles.

“Stop swiveling your head, son” The current lord reprimanded in his mind. “Focus in front, this is a once-in-a-lifetime event to witness.”

Satia pouted but followed his father and behaved himself but struggled to contain his excitement. “Will he come out bursting from that fleshy organ?” 

“No.”

As soon as the current lord replied to him, the fleshy cocoon pulsed faster and with more pressure. Everyone in the room felt the heaviness bearing down at them by every pulse. It was like the cocoon wanted everyone to kneel before it.

Then, suddenly, the cocoon burst into huge red flames, almost engulfing everyone, even at the current lord and Satia’s position. The bald blind men and his father were unfazed but Satia unconsciously protected his face with his arms.

After some time, the red flames died down and two naked toddlers sleeping in fetal position can be seen floating in place of the cocoon. They both have jet black hair.

Everyone was surprised.

“Father, why are there two Noblesses?”

The current lord was shocked silent then started laughing. 

“Oh son, seems like the Noblesse heard you earlier. I believe your partnership as Lord and Noblesse will go very very well."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the grammatical errors, I wrote this at 2 in the morning. Will try and edit it when I wake up later.


End file.
